


Пока держишь меня ты за руку, у меня ничего не болит.

by kumamonzzzi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumamonzzzi/pseuds/kumamonzzzi
Summary: Хаджимэ по-настоящему теплым делает Нагито. Нагито по-настоящему живым делает Хаджимэ. Только они сейчас - по-настоящему далеко, и поэтому Нагито как старые часы, а Хаджимэ как зажженная конфорка.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	Пока держишь меня ты за руку, у меня ничего не болит.

**Author's Note:**

> где фантом? - я тебя люблю.  
> в конце столько сахара, сколько я никогда не насыплю себе в чай.

За окном - окна, за окном - листья. Хаджимэ думает, каково это - когда зеркало смотрится в зеркало. Хаджимэ, вообще, много думает, например, о том, что сейчас слишком холодно для октября, о том, что пора, все-таки, раскрыть шторы на кухне дабы света было чуточку больше, ибо сейчас слишком темно для октября. Но даже когда солнце печет, может быть все равно темно и холодно, ибо свет вовсе не зависит от этого. Как собственно, и тепло. Ибо тепло и светло лишь тогда, когда дома два человека, не считая отражение. Поэтому сейчас слишком холодно для октября.

Поэтому Хаджимэ в вязаном свитере и шарфе сидит дома, и кошка хвостом обвивает его ногу.

\- Суп стынет, знаю.

Он оглядывается в проход, смотрит на входную дверь, и ему хочется верить, что сейчас там две пары обуви, две куртки и лишь один человек.

На кухне зажжена конфорка, и она вовсе не от слова "комфорт", поэтому Хаджимэ ассоциирует себя с ней, ведь она холодна, ведь она не жива.

Нагито наблюдает, считай, что, по ту сторону баррикад, но не за кем-то, а за собой. За собой ведь куда интереснее, особенно когда не можешь понять хоть что-нибудь. Он думает, что в последнее время его пульс походит на тиканье его старых часов на стене и ждет, когда из них выпрыгнет кукушка.

\- Часы сломались.

Он мысленно ухмыляется из-за своей же шутки, ибо если он и есть - эти старые часы, то кукушка, все-таки, не выпрыгнет. Хочется, чтобы ему было снова пять, дабы он мог беззаботно гонять мяч по двору. Беззаботно бегать, беззаботно дышать и не думать про тиканье. А сейчас - это все что осталось.

Солнце утопает в тумане, заплетаясь меж деревьев, путаясь лучами в траве и многоэтажках, соревнуется цветом с листвой. Листва насыщенно жёлтая, и впитывая в себя солнце, она становится теплее и по-настоящему живой.

Хаджимэ по-настоящему теплым делает Нагито.  
Нагито по-настоящему живым делает Хаджимэ.

Только они сейчас - по-настоящему далеко, и поэтому Нагито как старые часы, а Хаджимэ как зажженная конфорка. Только сейчас они - по-настоящему холодны, но не к друг другу, а к себе самим.

Этот октябрь настолько холодный, что часы остановились, а конфорка не греет. Но, возможно, им просто нужно время на ремонт, но они потеряли его счет. В этом круговороте холодов потерять себя проще простого, а найти - можно лишь с фонарем.

Но сейчас только вечер, поэтому фонари не зажжены.

И они ничего не скажут друг другу, потому что обоим так не нравится быть глаженным против шерсти. И Хаджимэ мог бы все-таки против шерсти, но Нагито упрямее, Нагито умнее, только ум его заключается в игнорировании себя. У него все хорошие - мимо, все плохие - тоже. Остается лишь он сам, потому что приписывает себя к золотой середине.

На секунду он задумывается, к какой категории относится Хаджимэ, и он старается больше не думать в принципе.

На секунду он задумывается, что Хаджимэ все-таки умный, добрый, честный и вообще самый лучший, у него всегда широкая улыбка и нежные руки, а ещё в июле он носит хлопковые растянутые футболки, под которые ныряет ветер, и его старые часы внутри вновь начинают тикать.

На секунду он задумывается, что он сам-то никому не нужен, поэтому считает себя золотой серединой. Он совсем не золотой - угольный; Он совсем не середина - впадина. А ещё он болен с детства и никому не нужен.

И секунда длится уже больше часа, и он не может перестать думать об этом, как бы не хотел.

Лишь Хаджимэ говорил ему, что его порок сердца вовсе не минус, а даже плюс, ибо теперь он будет оберегать его, как мамин чайный сервиз. Что он, все-таки, нужен, и нужен ему.

И Нагито не понимает, воспоминания об этом стирают всю боль в груди или лишь усиливают? Он хочет это понять.

И Нагито с Хаджимэ чем-то похожи своим игнорированием, но если Нагито игнорирует лишь себя, Хаджимэ игнорирует всё и всех.

На секунду он задумывается, что это спасет его от своих же мыслей, и холодность - его скорлупа, его домик, в который он сбегает. И если раньше он сбегал только при опасности, сейчас он сбегает и прячется всегда, и ему прямо сейчас хочется спрятаться.

На секунду он задумывается, что лишь с Нагито он выходил из этой скорлупы, и мог улыбаться, да так, что внутри конфорка излучает мягкое тепло, согревая.

И секунда длится уже больше часа, и он не может перестать думать об этом, как бы не хотел.

Лишь Нагито говорил ему, что этим он согревает не только себя, а его, и в груди у него расцветает цветы. Что сам Хаджимэ, когда без этой брони, похож на сонного котенка.

И Хаджимэ не понимает, воспоминания об этом разливают по венам тепло или обжигают? Он хочет это понять.

Они хотят верить, что наступит тот день, когда они поговорят, и октябрь превратится в июль.

Но они знают, что оба где-то в городе ходят. Но они знают, что их больше нет на их улицах и в ближайшем магазине, нет в их училище и поблизости, в принципе, нет. И им, считай, уже почти все равно. Или они хотят в это поверить, но их попытки, считай, четны. 

И это, все же, случается, и самому Нагито хочется спрятаться куда-то, сам не зная почему. Самому Хаджимэ хочется схватиться рукой за сердце, сам не зная почему.

Хаджимэ ловит Нагито за плечо, около пешеходного перехода, и он пытается выдавить из себя хотя бы привет, хотя бы улыбку, но скорлупа в этот раз отрывается с плотью:

\- Я скучал.

Загорается зеленый свет, но оба стоят на месте, не сдвинувшись с места.

\- Я тоже.

Оба кивают и молчат, но не то чтобы им нечего сказать - как раз-таки наоборот, самое время поговорить, но только не тут. Они идут к футбольному полю, и ноги Нагито забавно путается у него в пальто, и Хаджимэ находит это забавным. Он улыбается, и Нагито останавливается:

\- Ты такой же, как раньше, или ты открылся всем?

Хаджимэ оглядывается на незнакомую группу девчонок.

\- Эти девочки одеты в тонкие кофты, а теперь посмотри на меня.

Нагито усмехается, рассматривая его, а после смотрит себе под ноги.

\- Такой же, как раньше. Теперь и я стал на тебя похож.

Они идут дальше, и Хаджимэ говорит о том, как вкусно пахнут вафли из соседнего кафе, как кошка с ним говорит, как говорят окна, и что они никому ничего никогда не расскажут.

Нагито сидит не на трибунах, а прямо на поле, вероятно, запачкав джинсы, но боль в груди словно вся стерлась. Он все-таки это понял. Хаджимэ сидит рядом, и по венам разливается тепло. Он все-таки это понял.

Хаджимэ будто рефлекторно берет Нагито за руку, и непроизвольно дергается, когда Нагито сжимает её лишь крепче.

\- Ты знаешь, - говорит Нагито, - я не хочу тебя пугать, извини. Но я всегда думал, и думаю, что мое сердце - не вот эта сломанная штуковина внутри, а ты. Ты даешь мне кислород, разгоняешь кровь по венам. Пока держишь меня ты за руку, у меня ничего не болит.

"Тогда я никогда не отпущу твою ладонь и не разожму пальцев", думает Хаджимэ, и словно сейчас июль, ведь он говорил то же самое, и все повторяется из раза в раз. Но сейчас Хаджимэ не уйдет на "пару месяцев", ибо скорлупа его душит, и Нагито в том числе. Хаджимэ ничего не отвечает, ведь Нагито все понимает. Нагито все понимает, и его часы вновь словно лишь куплены. Хаджимэ все понимает, и внутри невероятно тепло. Они все понимают, и октябрь все-таки превратился в июль.


End file.
